Love Me For Who I Am
by RainbowZombieApocolypse
Summary: Emil, a boy who is loved by no one meets Richter. A cold hearted man whom has recently lost his lover in a tragic incident. What will happen when the two meet and Richter finds that Emil reminds him exactly of his past lover, Aster? May contain spoilers
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, So I was surfing and I was shokced to find hardly any RichterXEmil fanfics D: Those two are practicaly a canon couple!! Anyway, I am making it my duty to try and increase the number of fics for RicterXEmil fans. DOn't worry, I'll continue to work on my Soriku fics but right now I must correct a serious wrong here. I will probably do a few one-shots, along with this longer fic so please enjoy, RichterXEmil fans, such as myself, this is for you!**

**Chapter one**

"Shh, look he's coming."

"It's him."

"Look, It's Emil."

I tried my best to ignore their hushed whispers but it didn't seem to be working. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at me, their glares piercing through me like cold daggers.

It was always like this. I was never wanted by any of them, not even my own aunt and uncle. The other kids would always shun me, they'd never ask me if I wanted to play with them or spar with them, not that I had much talent with a blade anyway.

"Hey Emil!" One of the older boys of the village called out to me in a mocking tone. "Why don't you just do everyone a favor and leave?" He said, turning to his friends as they snickered and laughed, pointing at me.

I clenched my hands into fists. Why was I always tormented? If they didn't like me then why couldn't they at least leave me alone? Then again...

I stumbled, one of the younger boys tripping me. I fell to the ground, landing on my hands and knees, the gravel scraping my sking slightly. I fought the urge to cry, never having been very good with dealing with bullies.

"Aww, is the little boy going to cry? Is he going to run off to his mommy? Too bad you don't have one!" He mocked, clutching his sides as he was laughing so hard. The other kids joined him, pointing and teasing me.

I growled, getting back up on my feet and slugged that boy right in the face.

Right after I had done that I imediatly froze, watching as the boy held his nose, scarlet liquid seeping from the cracks between his fingers. I put my hands over my mouth.

"I-I'm so sorry, I d-didn't mean-" I tried to aproach him but he swung a bunch at me, hitting me right in the face.

"Get away you monster!" One of his friends said.

"Yeah! Leave him alone!" Another girl said.

"No one wants you Emil."

"It'd be better off if you just DIE!" They screamed at him, pushing him away.

I felt the undeniable tears prick at the corners of my eyes and I ran off, crying. I ran as fast and as far away as my legs would take me, only stopping when I knew I was away from the village of Luin.

Figuring I was alone now I screamed at the top of my lungs, burrying my face in my hands as sobs ripped through my chest. Why did everyone hate me? Why couldn't I be like the other kids? WHY!? I mentaly screamed.

"Hey kid," I looked up, still cniffling and crying and saw a guy with long red hair and glasses perked on his nose. He was holding a sword over his shoulder. I flinched slightly when I saw the steel of the sword glimmer in the sunlight.

He sighed, sheathing the weapon. "Don't freak out. I heard a scream and thought some poor sap was being attacked by demons. Looks like I was half right."

I looked around for minute. There were no demons around, what could he- ooh...he meant I was a poor sap.

"I-I'm sorry..." I stuttered, trying to dry the tears from my eyes.

"Don't apologize." He sighed out, taking a seat next to me. I could feel him glancing at me out of the corner of his eye, staring at me with intrigue.

"So why were you crying and screaming? I heard you from nearly a mile away."

My face heated up. Had I really screamed that loud? I fidgeted, twirling my hands together nervously.

"W-well...I guess I was just blowing off steem..." I admitted feebly. I didn't really know why I had screamed but that seemed like the most probable reason.

"What for?"

"I-I don't know..." I said nervously, not really wanting to tell him.

"How can you not know? Now you're just being stupid..." He said plainly, crossing one leg over the other.

"I'm s-sorry..." I said, feeling slightly guilty.

He sighed again. "It's fine, you don't have to apologize."

"U-um...okay, sorry." I said, covering my mouth after. "Oops...sorry." He just growled slightly.

"S-so um...what were you doing all the way out here?"

"Looking for demons. I hunt them."

"W-wow, really? That's so cool!" I said in awe. I had never met someone who hunted monsters before. This guy was so cool! Wait a minute...so who was this guy?

"U-umm, what's your name?" I asked, shifting uncomfortably. That was a really random thing to ask.

"Richter." He replied simply, staring straigh ahead. I nodded. It sounded like a cool name. Befitting for a cool guy like him. "Well?" He asked impatiently.

"H-huh?"

"I told you my name, isn't it common curtesy that you tell me yours?"

"O-oh! Right, sorry." I giggled nervously, scratching the back of my head. "I-I'm Emil Castagnier."

"Emil huh..." He said, mostly to himself.

"What is it Richter?" I asked, wondering if there was something about my name.

"No, it's nothing."

I was about to persue my previous question when a loud snarl followed by a large body of brown fur burst through the confines of the bush that was behind us. I gasped when I saw the massive, bear-like creature, it's eyes wild and its jaw dripping with fresh blood. Richter pushed me out of the way as its huge paws slammed down onto the ground, making everything shake with the heavy blow.

I stumbled back, tripping over my own feet and landing flat on my butt. "Oww..." I muttered, rubbing my tender backside. Looking up I saw the monsterous creature snarling in my direction as Richter slashed at it with his sword.

I backed away at the ravenous look in its eyes. It was almost like it wanted to eat me. A loud yelping sound came from the creature when RIchter dug his blade into it's chest. The beast swatted him with it's enormous hand, knocking him aside and causing his sword to be knocked out of his hands, landing a few feet away from him.

"Richter!" I cried out, running towards him when I saw the giante bear lift it's mighty paw, about to deal a fatal blow down on the red head. I grabbed the sword and swung the blade at it, my feeble blows barely scathing it. It turned to me, baring it's yellowy canines and let out a low, rumbling growl.

"Idiot, move!" Richter said, hastily getting on his feet and pushed me aside once again, this time I landed a little softer on my butt. He delt the final blow, piercing right through the monster's heart as it let out an aguished cry and fell to th ground, dust puffing around it in clouds.

I coughed as dust clouds of dirt made their way into my resperatory system. Richtet sheathed his bloody weapon, a stoic expression on his face as if we hadn't just been attacked by a giant, monsterous bear.

"Are you alright?" He asked, not looking at me.

"H-huh? M-me?" I asked, pointing dumbly to myself.

"Who else?" He growled, rather harshly.

I winced at his tone. "Y-yeah...I'm f-fine..." I stuttered, suddenly feeling very self-conscious.

I looked at his arm and saw that blood was soaking the fabric of his shirt around his shoulder area. "Oh no, you're hurt!" I said and imediatly rushed over, gently grabbing his arm to look at the wound.

He tense when my small hands wrapped around his arm. I could feel the taut muscles underneath fabric rippling beneath my touch, he felt very warm. "D-does it hurt?" I asked, trying to get a better look at it.

"It's fine." He said lamel, his arm resting limp in my grasp. "You don't need to concern yourself on my behalf."

I looked at him with a bewildered expression, shaking my head. "No! You s-saved my life! The least I could do is take you back to my house and bandage you up." I more demanded then offered, dragging him along with me back to Luin.

**A/N: Thats it for chapter 1 I would put more in it but it's almost midnight, I'm really tired and I really want to post one chapter of this fic up tonight. Reviews are greatly appreciated and very welcomed, imfact encouraged, they'll make me type faster, they really will. Oh, and in case your wondering, this fic is rated M for a reason ;) You'll find out eventualy. It makes me feel kind of special cause I have never seen a RichterXEmil lemon on before. I mean I've seen mentions of them but never good, well described, makes-the-fangirls-piss-themselves lemon. Good thing I had lots of practice with my SoraXRiku fanfics ;) Go ahead and read those while I work on chapter two of this fic.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

I was still holding onto his arm, dragging him through the forest to the newly rebuilt city of Luin. I don't even think I realized I was still holding onto him, that is, until I felt his muscles clench when I accidentaly stumbled back, bumping into his wounded shoulder. I turned back and saw him wince in slight pain.

"S-sorry!" I said alarmed.

"It's fine." He said rather harshly, probably starting to get frustrated with my constant apologies.

"W-well, Luin is right over that bridge so let's hurry and get you bandaged up." This time my hand went to his and I grabbed it, pulling him along with me. He tensed again at the sudden contact, staring down at our intertwined hands. I blushed when I realized my action.

"O-oh...I-I'm sorry, Richter. I didn't-"

"It's fine." He said in his cold voice, tightening his grip on my hand as he started walking ahead of me. "Are you coming or not?"

"Oh! Uh yeah...Sorry." He just sighed as I apologized once again, following him like a puppy.

"My house is right over there." I said, bringing him over to the small building. I walked in, ushering him in when I heard the angered voice I really didn't want to hear right now.

"Emil." The voice said simply and I turned around to see my aunt and uncle, their arms crossed.

"U-umm...yes?" I asked nervously.

"What have you done!" My uncle Alba shouted. I flinched at the harshness and backed away a little.

"You bring a stranger into _our _home? A _half-elf _no less?" He growls, clenching his hand into a fist.

Half-elf? I thought, looking up at Richter, he looked away from me, almost ahamed. I hadn't known RIchter was a half-elf, then again I am very oblivious sometimes.

"B-but Richters hurt!" I protested, motioning to the red head's still bleeding shoulder. "I-I couldn't just not help him...not a-after he saved my life!" I had never raised my voice to them, so this sudden outburst came as a shock to them.

"Emil..." My aunt Flora started, her voice calm yet her voice still held anger. "I beilive that-" She was interupted by loud screams, followed by the earth shaking. What was going on? Richter was about to bolt out the door to investigate but I held him back.

"No! You're hurt, I need to bandage you!" I protested, pulling him back.

"But Emil...!" He said, rather harshly and I winced at the tone. He sighed, and relaxed in my arms.

"You're right, I can't fight like this." He said, giving in as my aunt FLora and Uncle Alba pushed by us to go help whatever was attacking the town. "Just hurry up."

I nodded, quickly leading him upstairs. I got the first aid kit and a pouch of gels.

"Alright, now-" When I turned around he was already lifting his jacket over his head. I blushed as I saw his dark, well tone chest, chiseled to perfection surely by years of demon slaying.

"We don't have all day!" He growled, bringing me back to reality.

"R-right." I went to the bathroom to get a cold, wet face cloth, gently dabbing the blood off of his wound. It was hard to concentrate over the screams of the towns people but I finaly managed to bandage the wound.

Richter stood up and pulled his shirt on, about to jump out my window and leave for battle but I held onto the back of his shirt.

"What now?" He hissed but I just stared back at him, looking him in the eyes.

"Be careful..." I whispered. As I said that, his eyes softened and he gave me a quick nod before jumping out the window.

Following his lead, I took whatever I thought could act as a weapon, my uncles fishing spear being the first thing to catch my eye, and rushed to the front door. I swung it open and dared to see what lay on the other side.

The village was in utter chaos, monsters and demons scattered everywhere, attacking the innocent people. I spotted one no more then a few feet away from me, hissing and growling at a small girl. She cried out as it lunged for her, claws out stretched.

Without hesitation I stabbed it square in the chest with my spear, killing it in one blow before tossing it away and kneeling next to the girl.

"Are you alright?" I asked her, examining her for any wonds. She slowly nodded her head, her eyes still wide with fear. Good she was unharmed. "Come on." I said, helping her up and rushed her to the nearest safe spot i could find, fighting off the demons that decided to approach us.

"You stay here, okay?" I told her, placing her under the staircase that led to the inn, figuring it was the safest spot right now. "I'll be near so just yell if you're under attack." She nodded, face stained with tears as I went over to a help a group of people that were fending off a bunch of demons.

"I-I'll help!" I told them, getting into a fighting stance.

"No, just leave us!" One of them yelled, swinging his blade at me.

"It's your fault the demons are here in the first place, they've been coming non stop ever since _you _got here." Another one growled, pushing me back.

"B-but I..." I tried to say, letting my guard down.

"Emil!!" I heard Richter call out my name and when I turned around a large demon hit me right in the chest, knocking the breath out of me. I fell to the ground, my mind losing it's control on my body. The last thing I saw before I blacked out into total darkness was Richters back as he fought off the demons. Protecting me...

I woke up who knows how long later, feeling only air under my feet. I was being carried by soemthing..._someone. _Someone very warm. I opened my eyes and saw the back of Richters head, my arms laced around his neck, holding onto him as he carried me on his back.

"Wha...?" I started, feeling very drowsy.

"Ah, so you're finaly awake." He said, not very enthusiasticaly. It was more of a statement.

"Y-yeah..." I said, squirimng a bit only to wince when I felt my chest ache. "Oww..." I muttered, resting my forehead on his shoulder.

It was silent for a long while before I finaly dared to ask. "What happened to the village?"

"Their fine. They managed to get rid of the demons and no one got hurt. Not too bad anyway." Richter said, uninterestedly.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked, only just now having realized he was carrying me in the opposite direction of Luin. "The village is back there."

"I know."

"Then why-"

"They banished you." He said plainly, cutting me off.

"W-what...?" I asked, not really believing him.

"This seems as good a spot as any to sleep." He said to himself, ignoring my question. He put me back on my feet and I almost imediatly fell over when I came in contact with the earth. Richter's arms caught me before I feel, keeping me up.

"Careful you idiot!" He growled, helping me sit down as he gathered some wood to make a fire.

"They...banished me?" I repeated what he had said no more than a minute ago. "They...but why?"

"The mayor, or whatever, said something about you bringing nothing but misfortunes to the village and exiled you. I would have just left you there to deal with it on your own but I felt some sort of debt to you for fixing up my shoulder." He replied coldly.

"So...aunt Flora and Uncle Alba didn't even..." I trailed off, not really wanting to finish my sentence. It's not like it shocked me that much to know they hadn't even tried to convince the village otherwise.

"I'm sorry." Richter said after a long moment of silence.

"Didn't you say not to be sorry?" I asked, pulling my legs up close to my chest.

"Sometimes apologies are necessary." He answered smoothly, propping one knee up and laying his arm over it.

"Well...i-its alright. I never belonged there anyway..." I muttered, resting my chin on my arms as the fir roared. I felt oddly cold even though the fire was no more then a foot away from me.

What was I going to do now? I had nowhere to go, the only family I had shunned me, I was banished from Luin and there was no way, poor, meek, pathetic me could survive in the wilderness...at least, not alone.

"Richter...?" I asked, staring into the fire.

"Hn?"

"Could I maybe...travel with you?"

"No."

"Wha!? B-but please! I have nowhere else to go!" I pleaded, turning to look at him with begging eyes.

"You'll only get in my way." He said coldly.

"I-I promise I won't! I'll work hard, I'll become good with a sword just please!" I begged, hoping he would change his mind.

"Why do you want to travel with me so badly? Can't you just ask the next random person who walks by here?"

"B-but I..." I started, my face heating up. "Y-you were the first person to ever be kind to me...and I want to be with you..."

He turned to look at me, his emerald eyes piercing through me. I continued to look at him with my pleading, soft green eyes and his face changed into a much softer look.

"Alright..." He said blankly.

"Oh thank you!! I-I promise you won't regret it!" He just grunted, turning his head away from me and looking on ahead, a focused look in his eyes.

I scooted a little closer to him. "Richter?" I asked, less then a foot away from him now.

"What?" His voice wasn't harsh and demanding, it was like he was looking at me as a different person.

I got lost in his eyes, forgetting what I was going to say. Being so close and seeing his features lit up by the glow of the fire I concluded that RIchter was very handsome. He had a strong, pointed chin and angled cheekbones.

"Umm...I-I umm..." I stuttered nervously, about to say sorry for getting so close and forgetting what I wanted to say when he did something that shocked me. He leaned in and kissed me.

It was just a gentle brush of his lips against mine but it sent tingles through my spine. He pulled away much sooner than I would have liked but I was too shocked to move even an inch.

"RIchter...I-I-"

"Just go to sleep As-...Emil..." He quickly said, returning his attention to the roaring fire.

I hesitantly layed down on my side, turning away from him and grazing my fingers across my lips. I could still feel his on them, a warm, plump pair of lips that were both soft yet slightly chapped.

That had been my first kiss.

**A/N: Alright, that's it for chapter 2. I might put a little more Drama in the next chapter or maybe a little bit more Romance, wichever my reviwers choose. There will eventualy be a lemon but right now I feel that its way too soon. Maybe 3 or 4 chapters from now, all depending on the amount of feedback I get.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I walked silently alongside Richter as we traveled together in the early morning. Surrounded by vast expanses of open fields.

"S-so..." I started, the constant silence starting to get to me. "You're a half-elf?" I asked, remembering yesterday how my uncle Alba had called him that.

"Yes." He said, not bothering to look at me. I felt a twinge of sympathy for him Half-elves where looked down upon. Not quite exepted by humans and equally shunned by the elves. It was all because of two years ago when the Desians were still rampagin Sylverant, creating chaos in innocent villages and and slaughtering the poor people who got in their way.

"I'm sorry..." I mumbled, casting my gaze to my feet.

"There is no need to apologize. It's not your fault I was born a half-elf and it's not like you can change it anyway." He told me, his voice not as harsh as I thought it would have been.

"Right." I said before we went back to our previous silence.

I kept glancing at him out of the corner of my eye, wanting to ask him about last night when he kissed me, or if he had even meant to kiss me. I wanted to ask him about that but at the same time I didn't.

"What?" He asked, his voice sounding slightly irritated.

"H-huh?"

"You keep staring at me." My face heated up. Was it really that obvious? "Well?" He pressed on, starting to get annoyed.

"W-well...I was j-just thinking about-"

"Spit it out already!" I winced when he yelled out suddenly. I didn't really want to be the one to bring up this conversation.

"W-well I was just thinking about the kiss..." I said a little quicker to avoid another outburst.

"Oh, that." He said, his cool composer slightly breaking. "You just reminded me of someone is all."

"Oh..." I muttered. I wondered if he could feel the disapointment in my voice.

"Why asking about this all of a sudden?" I thought for a moment, wondering how I could say this without sounding awkward.

"W-well it's just that it was my first kiss...a-and if you don't feel anything for me th-then..."

"I never said that." He said and a flicker of hope surged through me.

"Well, sorry for stealing your first kiss, I guess." He mumbled, continuing to walk through the grassy fields.

"N-no..." I said, a little bit embarassed as I caught up to him and grabbed onto the material of his sleeve. He stopped and turned to look at me, an interested look in his stunning emerald eyes.

"I-I mean...it's okay. You don't have to apologize." I stuttered, my face heating up until a blush was noticeable on my cheeks and I looked down at my boot clad feet in order to try and hide it from him.

"Emil..." He whispered out and I felt his gloved hand grab my chin, forcing my head up to look at him. My head was tilted upward quite a bit considering our height difference. I gulped and held my breath, wondering what he was going to do next.

"I-I..." I started, tripping over my own tongue until I could no longer form words. Why is it that he made me feel this way? Was it because he was the first person to ever treat me kindly?

Without saying anymore words he leaned in slowly and captured my lips with his in a soft, gently kiss. It wasn't quite like last night. His lips were pressing onto mine instead of just brushing over them tenderly.

I felt the breath being knocked out of me by the contact of his lips against mine, gasping softly. He took this chance to slip his tongue between my slightly parted lips, coaxing my tongue out to join his.

I awkwardly poked my tongue out of the confinement of my mouth to lightly rub against his. HIs arms snaked up my back while mine were pressing, palms flat, against his chest.

Starting to feel a little more comfortable I let my eyes close, letting the feeling of his mouth on mine instead of the sight take over me. Feeling more confident, I wrapped my arms around his neck, pressing harder into the kiss.

When I could no longer hold my breath I parted from him, taking in a big gulp of air as I struggled to steady my breathing. My heart was beating franticaly and I was standing on the tips of my toes, facing Richter's neck.

I looked up to see his face. He wasn't necessarily smiling but his eyes held no anger and he looked less hostile then usual. I breathed in his scent. It smelled bitter yet sweet, like herbs, but with a hint of nostalgia. It was an oddly comforting smell.

"U-umm..." I stuttered, my face flushing a bright pink. What was I supposed to say after something like _that? _He chuckled slightly, just a small, simple sound. Richter's laugh sent a tingling sensation down my spine.

"Come on, if we want to reach Hima by night fall we'd better get going."

"Oh, umm...right."

Richter had mentioned something about heading over to Hima to stock up on supplies. He had to get more since he was taking care of me now too.

We reached the cliffside of the village that was hidden by the mountains at around sunset. I had never been anywhere other than Palmacosta or Luin. It was a little weird to be in a village surrounded by rock instead of water.

"Ah, Why hello there Richter." A kindly looking woman said, giving us a warm smile.

"Good evening Clarissa." He replied, giving her a curt nod.

"Are you here to buy some gels? Oh! And I see you've brought Aster with you. I am assuming you will be renting a room for the inn aswell then." She said giggling to herself. Aster? WWho was Aster? Certainly not me.

"I'm afraid to inform you Clarissa but this is not Aster. He passed away some time ago." This was the first time I could hear sadness in the red head's voice.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry...I just assumed, I mean he looks so much like him." She said frowing, looking at me as she spoke. "Well then what is your name?" She asked me, a small smile on her lips.

"H-huh? Me? Oh, I-I'm Emil, ma'am." I said giving her a nervous yet kind smile.

"Come on," Richter said, purchasing the items they needed. "We still are getting an inn room. No use sleeping outside when theres a perfectly good place to stay the night." He said, tuggin on my arm.

"O-oh, right." I said, turning around to follow him

"Well it was nice to meet you Emil." Clarissa said waving to us.

"I-it was very nice meeting you too." I said, bowing politely to her before being dragged off by Richter.

We went to the inn and rented a room, Richter staying silent the whole time. The room was nice considering how cheep it was. There was just one problem...there was only one bed.

"S-so...d-do you want the bed? C-cause I can sleep on the floor?" I suggested, starting to sit down on the hard wood floor until Richter grabbed my arm and threw me onto the bed.

I landed on the springy matress with a huff, my back flat against it giving me the perfect view to watch Richter strip off his shirt. I blushed at the display and covered my face.

"Don't be such a baby." He said as he folded his shirt and placed it on the chair. "Move over."

I scooted over and removed my scarf, gloves and belts but kept both my shirt and pants on. It would feel too awkwards being half naked in the same bed as an equally half naked Richter. The bed was small, big enough for both of us to fit comfortably but only because we were so close that I could feel hi chest against my arm, the heat soaking into me.

By now the sun had long set and I was trying to fall asleep but a question was knawing away at my heart and it wasn't gonna let me sleep until I asked it.

"Richter?" I whispered. He grunted in response, letting me know he was awake. I took in a deep breath and asked my question.

"Who's Aster?"

He shuffled in the bed from his position of laying flat on his back to face me, head propped up on his hand and supported by his elbow. He looked into my eyes then looked away, almost as if he was uncertain if he wanted to tell me or not.

"Aster is...an old friend of mine who passed away. I guess you could call him my lover."

My breath hitched in my lungs and I felt a sudden surge of dark emotion. Was it...jealousy?

"Wh-what happened to him?" I dared ask.

"He was killed a while back. By a demon." Richter said emotionlessly. I frowned.

"I'm sorry..."

"No need to apologize." He said.

"Sometime apologies are necessary." I repeated what he had told me yesterday when I was exiled by my family and village.

Another question knawed at my heart.

"Richter?"

"Hmm."

"What did Clarissa mean...when she said I looked like Aster?"

Richter was silent for a moment more, his eyes flickering from me to anywhere else.

"You and Aster look almost identical. You could practicaly be twins you even sound the same." He said and I felt a sudden sadness course through me remembering yesterday when he had first kissed me and what he had said earlier.

_'You reminded me of someone is all.' _

Had he only kissed me because I reminded him of his dead lover? I was snapped out of my thoughts when I felt his warm hand caress my cheek.

"Just go to sleep, Emil." He said ans hesitantly placed a kiss on my lips. I nodded and closed my eyes, waiting for sleep to take over me.

Did he really care for me? I thought, listening to his even breathing as he fell asleep. Or was I just a replacement for Aster?

**A/N: Well theres chapter 3. Its so sad, Emil thinks that Richter is just using him as a replacement for Aster :( Poor Emil....Anyway, the lemon will bin in either the next chapter or the one after, all depending on the ammounts of reviews I get ;) And don't worry, when I do make the lemon I'll make sure to describe the scene as best as I can. Now for a slight challenge. **

**If you are up for it(I'm not forcing you or anything) I say that everyone reading this fic should write(even if they don't have many skills or whatnot) to write an EmilXRichter fic. It is up to us yaoi fangirls to fill the gap of the seriously lacking RichMil or Emichter(just mafe those names up XD) fics! YEAH FIGHT THE POWER!! oopsie...got alittle carried away there ^^ ANyway go do that while I continue onto chapter 4**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The next day Richter said we were going to stay in Hima for a while. Slaying demons and doing other things to make a little money and be able to stay in the next town's inn. By this, he meant he would slay demons and I would be the one doing all the little errands...

"Umm, wh-where do you want these?" I asked, struggling to hold up a big, heavy box of supplies.

"Over there please, dear." Clarissa said, pointing to a spot next to a shelf of books. I struggled over to that spot and put the box down, sighing as the wight was finaly lifted.

"Thank you very much Ast- Oops, Emil." She said giggling. "I'm sorry its just that you look so much like him." She said giving me a sad look. "It is a shame he has past away now, he was a remarkable young man."

"What was he like?" I asked, the curiosity getting to me.

"Well aside from looking identical to you he was a very smart young man. He worked at a research facility in Sybak, Richter used to work there too. I guess the two had gotten bored of that place or something along the lines. Richter did have a talent with a sword, perhaps that's why he became a demon slayer."

"What about Aster?" I asked, wondering if he had followed Richter.

"Oh the boy was far too much infatuated with him to let him go. He gave up his job as a researcher and followed Richter, helping him slay demons. Those two were so perfect for each other." She trailed off with a sigh.

I looked down sadly. Richter had once loved Aster...did he still love him? If I look exactly like him am I just a replacement for what he can no longer have? Am I his new Aster...?

"Don't worry yourself dear." Clarissa said, giving me a sympathetic smile. "Richter may have loved Aster but he'll move on. No need to go all in a depression."

"I-I'm not..." My face heated up. Was it that obvious that I was thinking of Richter? Was it really? I sighed in defeat.

"I've seen the way he looks at you." She said, snapping me out of my daze. "Not quite the same way he used to look at Aster. He'll come around and then he'll be all yours." She said giving me a wink. My face brightened to an impossible shade of red. What did she mean by 'All mine'?

"W-well...um..Thank you Clarissa...I-is there anything else you'd like me to do?"

"Ah yes." She went to go get something from the kitchen. "Poor Richter has been out since this morning fighting demons he must be starving. Bring him these." She handed me a folded cloth containing sandwiches.

"S-sure, no problem." I took the package and walked up the hillside of the mountain to the top were Richter would be, careful not to run into any monsters.

When I reached the top I saw him killing off a demon, slashing through it as it let out a wail before falling limply to the ground.

"W-wow! You're really good." I said and he turned around to look at me.

"Emil? Aren't you supposed to be helping Clarissa?" He asked, whiping his brow.

"Yeah, but she told me to come give you these." I told him, handing him the sandwiches.

"Well, thank you I guess." He sat on a large, flat stone and unwrapped the cloth. "Want to join me or do you want to go back to town?"

"H-huh? Oh, I guess I'll stay. Clarissa didn't really say she needed anymore help from me." I took a seat next to him. Richter handed me one of the sandwiches and I gave him a polite smile.

"Thank you."

We sat mostly in silence and ate our lunch, exchanging some small talk every once in a while.

"So where will we be going tomorrow?" I asked. We had made enough money so we'd be setting off early tomorrow morning.

"Probably Izoold. I heard something about rogue demons attacking there so we might be able to get alot of money and you could do some odd jobs for the elderly folk there."

"That sounds good I guess." I turned my body slightly, my knee bumping against his. "Oh, sorry." I said and before I knew it Richter had tackled me down, pinning me onto my back with my wrists above my head.

"U-umm, R-Richter?" I stuttered, my face heating up at the closeness. I felt his knee between my thighs, spreading them further apart and I gapsed as it slightly rubbed against my crotch.

"Richter what are you-mmph" In an instant his mouth was on mine, silencing me. He pried my lips open with his own, slipping his warm wet tongue and rubbing it against mine. I moaned into the kiss, attempting to wrap my arms around his neck and kiss back with equal passion until it happened.

"Aster..." He moaned out and my eyes widened. I sat up, pushing him away, refusing to look at him.

"So it's true..." I said, my voice shaking.

"What?" He asked, a little shocked by my sudden resistance. "Emil, what's-"

"I really am just a replacement for Aster aren't I!" I screamed. It was the first time I had yelled at Richter.

Realizing what I meant his eyes widened then softened. "Emil, I...I didn't mean to it just sort of came out..."

I shook my head, looking away from him so he wouldn't see the tears. "You don't love me..." I said, my voice shaking.

"Emil I-"

"I can't do this..." I choked out.

"Can't do what?"

"I can't be with you like this! Not until I know that you don't think of me just as another Aster." I said and then stood up and left, feeling his eyes on my back. I needed time alone.

**Richter's POV**

I watched Emil leave, taking in what he had just said. I didn't see him as Aster...did I? I mean sure they were identical but there were lots of things I like about Emil that were himself like...like...DAMN!! I can't think of any.

I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose. I was starting to get a head ache.

I felt bad fir the kid, I really did. He oviously has feelings for me and there I go, moaning someone elses name during our kiss. It was dispicable. Sure, I missed Aster, I mean I loved him. He had been my everything, my _first _love. I'm not sure if it's because he looks like him or not but I do have feelings for Emil.

He may look like Aster but the two were different. Aster was never as oblivious as Emil and his eyes had always been a dull gold not the bright lime green of Emil's.

Listing all the differences I was amazed that I had ever seen Emil as Aster and then it hit me. I only _saw _Emil as Aster and I surely never loved him for his looks, not that he wasn't handsome, quite the contrary but anyway.

I didn't love Emil because he looked like Aster, although I'm not necessarily sayong I love the kid, not yet, but for his own traits. Like the cute way he puts his finger on his lip when he's thinking or the way he blushes right before I kiss him. Aster never did those things and even though I miss him maybe it was time to just...let go and move on.

**A/N: I would have written the lemon in this chapter but I only got 1 review :( You people are mean...SO I'm gonna be mean and make you wait for the much needed Richter/Emil lemon. Or maybe I'll just give you a lime cause Emil spelled backwards is Lime XD Nah, just kidding, I just felt like pointing that out. Anywaiy don't say I have no heart cause I will respond, in Demyx quote **

**"Oh...we do to have hearts, don't be mad ^^"**

**And also, just so I don't come off as a total bishee(lol censorship XD) I am working on something special for the Emichter(that name has seemed ti stick to me) fans. Wait for it, wait for it*Drum roll* A RICHTER/EMIL DOUJINSHI!!! WOOT!!! lol. Yeah, my art may not be great...or good...but a badly drawn doujin is better than none at all right? And don't worry, it won't be PG-13 ;) Let's just say I've seen and drawn a bunch of dj's so I know how the works work. Infact I had been working on(several) Soriku dj's but I'm very self-conscious of my drawing skills(or lack there of) so I never seem to finish them :( Hopefuly this Emichter one won't turn out that way, I mean it's not like there are any other doujins to compare myself to for this pairing *glares at Emichter fans that have really good drawing skills***


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**(regular POV A.K.A Emil's POV)

I was laying on my back just staring at the ceiling of the slightly broken down inn room. It was starting to get late, I noticed as the orange glow of the sunset seeped into the room. I wondered about Richter and when he was coming back or _if _he was coming back.

Maybe I shouldn't have been so hard on him...I mean sure, I was slightly angry, who wouldn't be? But he had really loved Aster and then he just died...I wondered if I'd do the same if RIchter died and I found someone who looked exactly like him? I shook my head, not wanting to think of Richter dying or me being with another RIchter. Things were already on edge enough between me and him.

When the pale light of twilight started to replace the orangy glow of the sun I was starting to get worried, if only a little.

"Maybe I should ask Clarissa for another room?" I mumbled to myself, thinking of how awkward it would be when Richter came back and we'd have to sleep in the same bed. "Well...that's if he comes back..."

I was starting to regret having yelled at him but just as I was about to get up and go talk with him the door open slightly and there stood Richter, an unreadable expression on his face.

"O-oh Richter, I was getting worried and I was about to go look for you." I said nervously, trying to show him I wasn't angry. Well, not as angry at least.

He looked up at me with sad eyes. "Emil...I-I'm sorry."

I was taken aback a little bit. He had never sounded so sincere. "I-its okay you don't have to-"

"No," He said cutting me off and taking a step towards me. "I hurt you and I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it his name just kind of slipped out. And I know you said you didn't want to be with me until I got this all figured out and I have."

My heart was beating impossibly fast as he slowly approached me. Very slowly...like you would to a small animal so as not to frighten it away.

"Emil..." He whispered out and grabbed my chin. "I don't see you as Aster. I see you as you...Emil. And I..." He looked away for a moment. He was so close that his breath ghosted over my lips. "I think, that maybe I lo-"

I cut him off by leaning in and pressing my lips to his softly. I knew what he was going to say and as nice as it would have been to hear I wanted to feel him. Now. We could say our 'I love you's later.

A bit shocked at my sudden bout of courage he soon started kissing back, knelt down on the floor as I sat on the bed with my feet planted firmly on the ground.

I parted my lips at my own accord this time and he gladly slid his tongue into my mouth to rub against my own. My heart was pounding in my chest franticaly. I had never taken so much charge. It felt kind of...nice.

Wanting to deepen the kiss, I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me as his hands traveled up and down my back, rubbing it gentlly.

Breaking away from the kiss for air my arms were still around him, holding him in a tight embrace. His hot breath puffed out against my ear, sending little tingling spasms up my spine.

"Emil..." He whispered lustily in my ear. "Let me show you how much I love you."

A shiver ran through my body. Not really sure what I meant myself I slowly nodded, whispering in his ear with equal lust. "T-take me Richter..."

Richter placed his hands on my hips. leaning in for another kiss and pushing me back on the bed. He crawled on top of me, one knee between my legs to spread them apart. I moaned into the kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck once again to deepen our kiss.

He pulled away from me moments after, gving my mouth a break to place gentle, loving kisses all along my jaw-line.

"R-Richter..." I moaned out with a shuddery breath, feeling the heat rush to my southern regions. Richter noticed this and made quick work of my clothing, starting by slowly pulling off my scarf while I hesitantly slid off my gloves. When I got the last glove off I felt a slight breeze and looked down to see myelf completly naked.

"Ah!" I squeaked, rushing my hands over to cover my exposed body. "D-don't look..." I said, my face heating up. I heard him chuckle and he grabbed my hands, pushing them away and pinning them above my head so I wouldn't do that again.

"Don't hide from me." He said teasingly and the blush spread all the way down to my neck. He unbottoned his shirt, shrugging it off of his broad shoulders then did the same to his pants. "Here, see? Now we're the same."

I dared myself to look down and stared at Richter's naked body. My eyes widened when I saw his length. It was huge! That thing was supposed to go inside me?

"Are you scared Emil?" He asked, gently dancing his finger over my flustered cheek.

"A-a little..." I admitted, shifting my gaze away. It was kind of awkward to look at him right now.

"Do you want to stop?" His voice sounded a little disapointed. He would stop if I asked him too but...

"No." I breathed and once again he leaned down to capture my lips.

"Emil this is going to hurt a bit." He said against my lips. "So I'm going to prepare you to make it a little less painful, okay?"

I simply nodded, not trusting my voice. His lips were replaced by his finger wich I took into my mouth, swirling my tongue around the digits. I didn't know how I seemed to know what I was doing but at least it saved me the embarassement of being clueless in front of Richter.

When he figure they were lubricated enough, Richter pulled his finger out of my mouth, trailing them down my side and circling my entrance with one of them.

I let out a loud gasp at the intimate touch, arching my back up and pressing against his chest. He pushed in the digit, thrusting it in and out. It was a little uncomfortable but not painful, although I didn't seem to think that when he added the second one.

"A-aaah!" I moaned slightly in pain at the agonisingly painful feeling of being stretched. He added another finger and I grabbed onto his shoulders, holding on so tight that my nails dug into his tanned flesh.

"Nnn...it hurts..." I groaned out, wincing and biting my lower lip to try to distract me from the pain.

"I know Emil, but it'll feel better." He cooed and as if to help me with the issue of pain he latched his mouth onto one of my nipples, sucking on the tiny pink nub and massaging it with his tongue.

"Haa..." I panted, the mixture of pain and pleasure making my head buzz. The fingers pulled out and then I felt something else, something much bigger, pressing into my entrance.

"Spread your legs a little more." Richter instructed, resting his ice cold hand on my inner thigh.

"S-sorry..." I managed to say as I obeyed him, shyly spreading my legs as far apart as I dared.

"You don't need to apologize, just do it okay?" He said and his words weren't harsh, not harsh at all.

My heart was pounding so hard in my chest that it was making my head throb.

"You ready?" Richter asked huskily, pressing his lips to my neck.

"Y-yeah..." I said. Truth be told. I was scared. I knew it would hurt I mean, if his fingers hurt _that much _then surely his member would hurt probably about 10 times more right? So yeah, I was afraid. But I was ready.

He grabbed onto my hips to steady me, hooking my legs over his shoulders until my thighs rested flatly on them as he pushed the head of his erection through the tight ring of muscles. I cried out in pain at first before biting into my hand to slightly muffle it. He continued to push in quickly so the pain didn't drag out, his face contorted into one of pleasure as my tight walls clenched around him.

"Aaahaa..." I moaned out. This was incredibly painful but at the same time I could feel some pleasure laced within it.

"I'm gonna pull out now, okay Emil?" He said and I nodded, biting my lip so the pained sounds couldn't follow through. The feeling of him pulling out his swollen membre was nearly as bad as him putting it in.

With one quick thrust he pushed back in and I flung my head back, a loud scream errupting from my chest and being vocalised.

"Haa...Ha-aah..." I panted, a dark flush making my entire body seem to glow. "Richter...haaa..." I moaned out his name as he pulled out again only to ram himself back into me, harder than before.

"AHH!" I screamed, this time in pleasure as his penis brush against an extra sensitive area indie me. He leaned into me, our chests nearly touching, and gently grazed his lips over my ear.

"Tell me what you want Emil..." He whispered seductivly, nibbling on the lobe and rocking his hips into mine.

"Haa-aa..a-again..." I gasped out, nearly inaudibly.

"What was that?" He asked slyly and I could feel his lips curve upwards into a smirk.

"Th-that spot....hit it a-again." I managed to say and I was answered my his throaty chuckle.

"Gladly." He said and pulled himself out again to push back in, hitting that spot that had me seeing stars once more.

"Uh!! M-more..." I moaned, arching my back up off of the bed. "P-please Richter..." He complied to my request, starting a slow yet steady pace to get me used to this new feeling.

My heart was beeting so fast I thought I'd explode. RIchter's body was so hot...it was like the heat was radiating off of him and soaking into my skin, lingering there and keeping me warm dispite the chilly night.

His pace quickened and he had me moaning his name, occasionaly screaming it when he hit that certain spot. I could tell I wasn't going to last much longer.

"R-Richter...I'm...I-I'm..." I tried to gasp out, not quite knowing the correct word.

"Emil..." He grunted out, my name never having sound better coming out of anyone's mouth. "I'm so close..." He told me, snaking his arms around my waist and pulling me up so I was on his lap as he gave his few final thrusts.

I leaned my head back, moaning out his name as thick, white fluid shot out of my twitching member in long ribbons, saoking Richters chest in the mily substance. No more then a few seconds later I was filled with the same liquide, feeling the warmth seeping out through my abused entrance and pooling onto the bed sheets.

"Haa...haa...I-I love you...RIchter...." I panted out, resting my sweat glisstened forehead on his shoulder and inhaling his aromatic scent. He smelled like sweat, sex and a little hint of sweetgrass.

He swallowed a think lump of saliva and pressed a gentle kiss to my temble. "S-same.." He stuttered, actualy stuttered. I smiled to myself, knowing it was me who made him stutter.

"I'm sleepy..." I breathed out, my chin now resting on his tanned shoulder.

He pulled me down onto the bed with him, wrapping the sheets around our bodies as I curled up into his warm chest, kind of like a cat.

**A/N: :D OMG I can't believe I actualy did it yay. I got writers block on that thing sooooooo many times X( I thought it would be easy writing an Emichter lemon since I had so much practice but after a while of writing lemons between two characters only it's kinda awkward writing them between others...but I did it :D I hope you enjoyed it, please review ^^**


End file.
